Mobile computing devices have been developed that increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, write texts, interact with applications, and so on. In an enterprise setting, a user may utilize a personal mobile device to engage in enterprise-related activities, such as online meetings, content creation and/or sharing, and so forth.
While the proliferation of mobile devices provides users with a variety of choices when selecting a mobile device, the diversity of mobile devices also presents challenges from a network performance perspective. For instance, since a wide variety of different mobile devices exist with a varied assortment of capabilities and operating environments, some devices may not be compatible with some network components.